


College Morning

by alycat



Series: College 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Self-Lubrication, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen wake up mated. While they don't know each other, they find the perfect thing to do together. Before they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



Jared woke up slowly, and even half awake he could feel a warm weight beside him in the bed and the constant presence of Jensen in the back of his mind. The previous evening and night had been overwhelming to say the least, but it had also been the best sex Jared had ever had. And he wasn't only thinking about the rather mind blowing sex. With that thought, and a smile on his lip, Jared turned over towards the warm body, hoping to get the chance to talk to Jensen some before a second round. 

The instant he looked over at Jensen, all warm thoughts were gone and Jared leapt out of the bed with a scream. With the sheet getting caught around him, he crashed to the floor and quickly scrambled away from the bed, tugging the sheet up to cover himself. In the middle of his bed stood a leopard, fur on its back standing straight up hissing angrily as its tail whipped back and forth.

"Jensen?" Jared managed to croak out, trying to get even further away from the angry feline. 

Green eyes glared at him, glowing in the dim light of the bedroom and Jared started wondering what the hell he had gotten himself tangled up in. Getting into bed with a were hadn't seemed such a big thing when said were had been all freckled skin, sinful lips and a tight ass, but the huge angry cat in his bed was one of the most terrifying things Jared had ever seen. 

"Any chance you could, uhm, go human again? Please?" Jared said, trying to keep the terror out of his voice. 

Jensen tilted his head to the side, looking up at Jared and then down at himself before shaking himself thoroughly. Jared could only stare as the shaking continued, spotted fur receding and being replaced by lightly freckled skin and strong muscles. 

"You screamed," Jensen pointed out, frowning.

"I woke up naked, next to a leopard!"

A wounded look crossed Jensen's face for a moment before he pulled away and sat down at the head of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I told you I'm a were," Jensen said, a bit defiantly. "And I'm quite a pretty were leopard."

"You're… Yes! You're gorgeous but you've got claws. And teeth. And _claws_!" Jared said slightly hysterical. "Fuck. We need to talk."

Jensen moved closer once more, pushing up on his knees and looking up at Jared and Jared tried to look more at his new-found mate's face than the naked expanse of his body. 

"We're mates," Jensen said, walking closer on his knees. "We can talk all you want, but I need you. Please, I'm hot."

Jared could only agree with that, Jensen was the hottest thing he had ever seen, after all, but as he reached out to touch Jensen's shoulder he felt that the were's skin was burning hot. 

"You're burning up," Jared gasped, quickly moving closer and not caring when the sheet he had been tangled in fell to the floor. "Are you okay?"

He knelt beside Jensen on the bed, worried about his newly found mate but before he could say anything he found himself with Jensen pressed up against him, a deep purr rumbling through Jensen's chest. Despite knowing that they should talk, explain what had been happening between them and Jensen telling him just what being mates meant, all Jared could think of was the way Jensen's naked body felt against his. Jared's cock hardened, pressing against Jensen's belly and when he opened his mouth to say something Jensen's tongue found his in a deep and desperate kiss. 

"It's my heat," Jensen groaned into the kiss. "I need you to mate me. Please, Jared. Fuck me."

With each word Jensen rocked forward, pressing the heated length of his cock against Jared even as his hands roamed all over Jared's body. A stronger man might say no and been able to push Jensen aside, but Jared was not strong enough to deny Jensen what he so obviously needed. What little willpower remained faded when Jensen spun around, placing himself on all fours in the middle of the bed and Jared stared down to where Jensen's hole was glistening with wetness. 

"Are you sure?" Jared asked, even as he reached down to press two fingers inside. 

Jensen arched back, grinding himself against Jared's fingers and letting his legs part even further. His ass was tight around Jared's fingers, silky heat that felt like pure perfection and Jared leaned down before he could really stop to think about what he was doing. When he licked at where Jensen's rim was stretched around his fingers, his mate cried out at the same time as Jared moaned. Jared had always loved sucking cock, and even more he loved tonguing someone open but it was so much better when it was Jensen quivering around his fingers and the taste of Jensen's sweet slick exploding across his tongue. 

"Fuck me, fuck me," Jensen pleaded, demanding, each time Jared pushes his fingers deep inside and his fingers brushed against Jensen's prostate. " _Mate_ me."

At those words, the last of Jared's resolve crumbled and he pulled his fingers free, pushing his tongue deep inside Jensen once before pulling back and lining up his cock against Jensen's wet asshole. 

"Mine," Jared said, almost shocked by the possessiveness in his voice but Jensen only moaned in pleasure and pushed back.

Jared groaned when he felt Jensen's body open for him, wet rim parting and Jared sank balls deep into the were with one sharp thrust. He watched as Jensen's back arched, his body practically undulating and his fingers clenched into the sheets below. The sounds that left Jensen was nothing short of animalistic, needy sounds as he rocked back against Jared. 

"Fuck, yes, so good. All yours. My mate. Fuck me, Jared, fuck me harder. I need you to. I need it so much."

Running his hands over Jensen's back, Jared took in the way the body beneath him moved, sinuous movements that Jared was already becoming addicted to. No questions or worries mattered when he could feel his own pleasure mixing with Jensen, their bodies moving together perfectly. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen cried out in pleasure, arching his back and grinding back back against Jared's hard cock. He was surrounded by the rich smell of his mate, and the feel of Jared's hands on his body made Jensen feel like his very blood was on fire. The heat was bound to last for at least another day and when Jared slammed in once more Jensen knew it would be the best day of his life. 

"Fuck, fuck" Jensen groaned, feeling his claws dig into the sheet and he couldn't find it in himself to care that he couldn't control his leopard side, he had just found his mate and he really couldn't be bothered with self control. 

Jensen knew that some of the sounds that left him were more feral than human but for each of those sounds that left him, Jared's hands got even more desperate. 

"So gorgeous," Jared groaned, leaning forward until his body was blanketing Jensen's and pushing him down into the bed. 

If anyone else had done that, Jensen knew he would have been fighting against the weight, but he couldn't feel trapped when he was with Jared. Instead he twisted his head to the side and Jared seemed to understand what Jensen wanted because the next moment they were sharing wet kisses. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but when Jensen reached behind himself, one hand grabbing Jared's hip, it was still as close to perfect as he had ever felt. 

"Harder, c'mon," Jensen demanded. "I need it. Make me feel it."  
He could feel it, could feel each movement of Jared inside of him and he could feel his own wetness running down his thighs, making the slide of Jared's cock easier and he knew he would be able to come just from Jared mating him. Because that was what it was between them, each time Jared pushed inside, Jensen could feel their minds connecting even further and it was slowly starting to occur to Jensen that he and Jared would in fact be spending the rest of their lives together. It was that thought that made Jensen come, cock pulsing into the sheets as his as clamped down around the hard dick inside of him. 

"Oh god, Jen," Jared groaned above him, biting down on Jensen's shoulder and the sting of the bite pushed Jensen's pleasure so high he almost blacked out. "Mine."

When Jared came, Jensen was sure he could feel it, each hot spurt of come like a sweet balm against his heat and by the time Jared pulled out, collapsing next to Jensen on the bed, Jensen was purring with contentment. A warm hand moved down his back, coming to rest on Jensen's ass and he found himself smiling as he turned to face his mate. 

"Now I'm ready to talk," Jensen said, even as he basked in the afterglow. 

Jared laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss before pushing his slightly damp hair out his face and when Jensen took the time to truly look at Jared, without heat clouding his mind, he found himself wondering if maybe his mate had some werecat DNA in him after all. 

"I guess that's a good idea," Jared said, his hand still warm against Jensen's skin. "I have a lot of questions. I've not even met a werecat-"

"Were leopard," Jensen cut in.

"Yes. Of course. But still, I've never met one and now I'm mated to one. What does that even _mean_? I can feel you, in my head, all the time. It's amazing but, what now? I barely know anything about this and I can't imagine being without you." 

The thought of being without Jared made something inside of Jensen ache and he shifted closer to Jared and his mate's hand moved from his ass and up to his shoulder. 

"About that mate thing," Jensen started, slowly. "You can feel me, I can feel you, so the whole _being apart_ thing? It won't really be an option for us. I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Jared blinked, but he didn't respond and Jensen opted for just curling closer to his mate instead of trying to put words to feeling he was sure neither of them were fully ready to explain. When Jared blinked again, eyes slightly glazed over, Jensen leaned in to press their lips together once more. 

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't," Jared said and Jensen felt the growing knot in his belly tighten at that word.

Jensen moved to pull away but Jared held him close, kissing him once more and Jensen tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"Don't say you're sorry," Jared said. "This is an epic mindfuck, but it's also the best thing that ever happened to me. _You're_ the best thing that happened to me. I think."

For some reason it made Jensen relax to realize that Jared must be as confused as Jensen felt and even though he could feel a lot of Jared's feelings there were still a lot of them to figure out as they went. 

"Look", Jared said suddenly, while Jensen was still lost in thought. "That thing you said, about...barbs?"

Jensen laughed, rolling over on his back and taking Jared's hand, guiding it down to his cock and he saw his mate's eyes widen when he felt the small bumps along Jensen's softening cock. Another purr left Jensen when Jared's grip tightened, teasing Jensen back into hardness. 

"I am still a cat," Jensen pointed out. "The barbs come out when I...come. They aren't...an issue most of the time but it doesn't make for-"

"Fuck, Jared said, staring down at Jensen's dick. "And you've bottomed for other were's? You're one brave kitty."

 

"Call me a kitty again I'll fuck _you_ the next time," Jensen grumbled. 

Jared started at him, then looking down at Jensen's cock before quickly pulling his hand away and looking at Jensen in horror. In all honesty, Jensen had no plans to fuck Jared, no, he craved to be filled much too desperately to ever be the one topping, but he figured he didn't really need to tell Jared that. 

At least not yet.


End file.
